The Second Generation Time Mishap
by Beccax95
Summary: What happens when a group of 25 children get a hold of a time turner and get blasted to the past, to the summer before Harry and his friends 5th year at Hogwarts. For my story to work Draco Malfoy switched sides in his 6th year and became a spy for the Order but Dumbledore still died as it was part of his plan to defeat Voldemort. Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me :)
1. Character Introductions

**The Second Generation Time Mishap **

**Character Introductions **

_**What happens when a group of 25 children get a hold of a time turner and get blasted to the past to the summer before Harry and his friends 5**__**th**__** year at Hogwarts. For my story to work Draco Malfoy switched sides in his 6**__**th**__** year and became a spy for the Order but for Dumbledore still died as it was part of his plan to defeat Voldemort.**_

* * *

**The children that will be in the story and there age is below as well as who their parents are...**

Children Age Parents

Michael Finnigan 2 Seamus Finnigan + Parvati Patil

Aquila Malfoy 2 Draco Malfoy + Astoria Greengrass

Lizzie Longbottom 2 Neville Longbottom + Hannah Abbott

Lilly Luna Potter 3 Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley

Hugo Weasley 3 Ron Weasley + Hermione Granger

Loran Scamander 3 Rolf Scamander + Luna Lovegood

Lysander Scamander 3 Rolf Scamander + Luna Lovegood

Lavender Thomas 4 Dean Thomas + Padma Patil

Albus Severus Potter 5 Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley

Rose Weasley 5 Ron Weasley + Hermione Granger

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy 5 Draco Malfoy + Astoria Greengrass

Alice Longbottom II 5 Neville Longbottom + Hannah Abbott

James Sirius Potter 6 Harry potter + Ginny Weasley

Fred II Weasley 6 George Weasley + Angellina Johnson

Roxanne Weasley 6 George Weasley + Angellina Johnson

Louis Weasley 6 Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour

Frank Longbottom II 6 Neville Longbottom + Hannah Abbott

Leah Jordon 6 Lee Jordan + Alicia Spinnet

Molly Weasley 7 Percy Weasley + Audrey

Lucy Weasley 7 Percy Weasley + Audrey

Thomas Wood 7 Oliver Wood + Katie Bell

Dominique Weasley 8 Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour

Victorie Weasley 9 Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour

Dexter Krum 9 Viktor Krum + Romilda Vane

Teddy Remus Lupin 10 Remus Lupin + Tonks


	2. Chapter 1 Off to bed and something falls

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 1: Off to bed and something falls**

It was Christmastime at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in the year 2010 and the Potters were throwing a party to celebrate the holiday. All the adults were downstairs whilst the children of everyone in attendance were upstairs fast asleep in the magically expanded playroom under sensory charms so that the adults knew if they were needed.

Unknown to the adults downstairs, not all of the children were asleep. Up in the playroom, a group of mischievous 6 year olds sat in a small circle in the centre of the 25 camp beds that were laid out at one end of the large room. They were discussing what sorts of pranks they should do when the door to the room opened up to emit their Aunt Hermione who was dressed in black skinny jeans and a long, flowey, sparkly top and heels.

She swiftly walked across the room and looked down at the six 6 year olds on the floor with a loving yet disapproving look on her face. "How come you're not in bed? If you're not asleep, Santa won't come tonight and you won't have any presents tomorrow." James, the ring leader of the group looked up at his favourite aunt with watering puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout and said in the sweetest tone "but Auntie Minnie were not tiered". As he said this he let out an enormous yawn at which his aunt chuckled at. "Of course not dear but you guys should get to sleep anyway because the sooner you get to sleep the faster you will wake up and it will be Christmas."

"M'kay" James mumbled, stifling a yawn and groggily standing up and stumbling to bed, the other five following as well. Hermione softly hummed and once she was sure that they were all asleep, checked them and retucked them. She spun on her heels and left the room closing the door gently, so not to wake any of them. Unbeknown to her a small gold chain with an hour glass had fallen out of her pocket as she was leaving the room...


	3. Chapter 2: Wakey, wakey and the big bang

**The Second Generation Time Mishap **

**Chapter 2: Wakey, wakey and the big bang**

At around four o'clock the next morning a small girl with long, flowing, wavy red hair and startling emerald eyes awoke with the intention of rousing everyone, so that they could open all of the presents, that lay under the large Christmas tree in the living room downstairs. She stood up quickly and leapt across the small gap between her bed and the one next to it, landing firmly on top of her best friend and favourite cousin Hugo Weasley. Said Weasley sat bolt upright in shock which caused an unfortunate Lilly Luna Potter to tumble off the side of the bed, emitting a large shriek and creating a large bang that awoke the rest of the inhabitants within the room.

Teddy the oldest of the children and honorary older brother to Lilly dashed across the room to where Lilly could barely be seen under a humongous pile of blankets. Once she was untangled from the blankets she bounced up shouting "Merry Christmas" for all to hear. The rest of the children followed Lilly's lead and were all shouting different seasonal sayings and chatting of what presents they believed Santa had left for them that year.

They were all so engrossed in there Christmas cheer, that not one of them paid attention to the tiny platinum blonde that was crawling with determination, to the shiny gold object that lay on the floor by the door.

Aquila Malfoy had spotted the shiny golden object on the floor and had decided that she wanted to play with it, so whilst everyone headed over to her friend Lilly, she crawled the opposite direction to get to it.

When Aquila finally reached the object, she sat down and started twisting the small twisty bit filled with sand, transfixed on how as one end emptied the other end filled. As she twisted it, she didn't notice the sharp crack in the glass that had formed the night before when it had fallen out of Hermione's pocket.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had realised that his sister wasn't with them, so looking around the room he spotted her by the door and went to see what she was doing. As he approached her, he noticed she was playing with a necklace, similar to the one his father had told him never to touch, back at the manor. Seeing the resemblance between the necklace his sister was holding and the one he was forbidden to touch due to it been dangerous, Scorpius called out to his sister to put it down whilst he increased his speed across the room.

Hearing her brothers voice, Aquila jumped and clenched her fist around the glass hourglass, instantly letting go when she felt a sharp, stabbing pain as some of the glass imbedded into her small palm.

On the far side of the room the other children heard the panic in Scorpius's voice as he told Aquila to put the necklace down. They then watched in slow motion as what appeared to be a golden necklace, fell to the floor, shattering into millions of peaces. Blood poured out of Aquila's hand, as golden sand whirled around the room, driven by some unknown force. As the room span before them, one by one the children fell to the floor in dead faints. The last thing any of them heard, was an Earth clattering bang, before they drifted off in to nothingness.


	4. Chapter 3: Loud explosions and unexpecte

**The Second Generation Time Mishap **

**Chapter 3: Loud explosions and unexpected inhabitants**

In the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in the year 1995, the Order of the Phoenix were currently holding a meeting, in which they were discussing various missions, such as the progress that Hagrid was making in gaining the alliance of the giants.

Out on the first floor landing, six teenagers were stood around a stretched, flesh like string, that was one of the Weasley twins inventions; extendable ears, a means to eavesdrop, on unsuspecting victims in order to gain important information. They were currently using the extendable ears to listen in on the order meeting.

As they listened, they could just about hear Severus Snape's cold, clipped tones when all of a sudden, an deafening explosion could be heard from the floor above, shaking the very foundations of the house, causing portraits to fall off walls and various objects to shatter as they were displaced from shelves around the house.

As soon as they heard the thunderous bang, the 12 Order members present in the kitchen, drew their wands and moved swiftly into the hallway, where the portrait of Mrs Black, screamed profanities about the mudbloods and blood traitors ruining her home. Ignoring the portrait the Order, lead by Mad-Eye Moody, quickly headed up to the first floor, where they were met by six shocked looking teens.

Upon seeing her twin sons, Mrs Weasley, automatically thinking that they were responsible for whatever had caused the noise, flew into action demanding answers.

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Before either of the twins could answer, their mother went off again, screaming like there was no tomorrow, slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"ILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID, YOU WERE EXPERIMENTING AGAIN WASN'T YOU, TRYING TO MAKE MORE PRODUCTS FOR YOUR STUPID JOKE SHOP, INSTEAD OF STUDYING, SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE RESPECTABLE JOBS AT THE MINISTRY, LIKE YOUR BROTHER PERCY."

Mrs Weasley physically deflated, upon mentioning her son, who had recently turned his back on the family, favouring the ministry instead.

Timidly due to the fear his mum invoked within him, but seething with anger about what she had said about their dreams, Fred stepped towards his mother, George following, a step behind him. Knowing that whatever caused the sound couldn't be good, the twins put the anger they felt towards their mother to the back of their minds, as they began to speak.

"Mum Fred and I" George began

"Didn't cause the exploding noise" Fred continued

"We've been here with these guys" Stated George

"Since the beginning of the meeting" Continued Fred

"The noise came from the floor above" They finished together.

Some of the Order members who didn't know the twins looked flabbergasted, at their twin speech but most, especially those who were currently residing in the house, became high alert at the mention, of the noise coming from the floor above. The said floor of the House of Black, was currently uninhabitable as it had yet to be cleared since Sirius's return, to his childhood home. Telling the teens to stay where they were, to be on alert and a final "constant vigilance" from Moody, the Order preceded, up to the next floor in a tight formation, mentally preparing for whatever they had to face.

Once they reached the next floor, the Order took note of their surroundings. Ahead of them was a dark corridor, with deep green walls and a black marble floor that was covered with layers of dust, collected over the years of the house been uninhabited. On either side of the corridor, seven black doors stood evenly placed and as though they were carved in stone. The hall was eerily silent, in comparison to the noise that had obviously come from this floor, not ten minutes before.

Moving cautiously along the corridor, they stopped at the first two doors casting, Homenum Revelio as well as many other reviling spells on both before entering and declaring the rooms clear. This continued until the fourth set of doors at which, Homenum Revelio picked up that there was 24 ½,

human lives within the room towards the left of the corridor.

Knowing that they would be roughly two on one in the enemies favour, Mad Eye raised his wand to blast the door off its hinges, when they heard, the unmistakeable sound of child whimpering from within.

"Alastor don't! There is obviously a child inside, you could hurt it if you blast the door." Mrs Weasley said in a hushed whisper.

"Molly its trickery, a group of people managed to enter this house, which is under Fideilus Charm, they must be practicing dark magic to achieve that, as I'm sure Albus hear hasn't given out the location of the Order of the Phoenix, willy-nilly." Alastor Moody said in a grave voice.

"He's right Molly only us, the children downstairs and about five other people have access to this location and I haven't told anyone else, meaning that whoever is on the other side of that door is no friend to us." Dumbledore said in a knowing voice before turning to Moody and telling him to continue.

Moody raised his wand and whispered "Expulso", causing the door to explode into millions of pieces that, drifted to the floor like confetti. Not one of them was ready for the scene that lay before them…


	5. Chapter 4: Shocks and discoveries

**The Second Generation Time Mishap **

**Chapter 4: Shocks and discoveries**

Those who could see into the room stared in horrified shock at the scene before them. The room decorated in the same style as the hallway they stood in, was filled with thick grey smoke, splinters of wood and golden grains of what were indistinguishable, swirled in the air whilst softly floating to the ground. What horrified them though was that they could see two figures on the ground, both of which were clearly unconscious and both of whom were very young.

Snapping out of her shock Mrs Weasley rushed over to the closest child, ignoring the protests of the rest of the Order who were still trying to assess the situation. When she reached the little girl who was clearly no older than three at most, she gasped in shock at the sight she was met with. The girl was covered in soot, making her hair colour indistinguishable. Splinters of wood were imbedded in her skin from the smashing of door. The girl was surrounded in a pool of blood, that appeared be pouring out of her hand where there was unmistakeably half a time turner stuck in her delicate palm.

Charming the girls palm to prevent more blood loss, Mrs Weasley turned and screamed for help.

"What are you all waiting for? There children for Merlin's sakes. Someone get Poppy, someone clear the smoke, get to the others, who knows what condition they are in."

Snapping out of their thoughts each member of the order set about their tasks. Albus Dumbledore set about removing the smoke whilst Remus Lupin set about conjuring his Patronus to send to Poppy Promfrey. Mad Eye, still as vigilant as ever, stood by the door his wand out and ready to attack, at the slightest hostile movement, his fake eye rolling about in its socket. Minerva McGonagall rushed to the small boy not that far from the girl, that Molly Weasley was tending to. The only obvious injuries been a few splinters from when the door had exploded.

Once the smoke had cleared the remaining Order members, rushed to the far side of the room where the other 23 children could be seen in various unconscious positions on the floor. Some were face down on the dusty floor and had to be rolled over but no injuries could be seen on any of them. Everyone of them was covered in soot but seemed relatively fine.

Not five minutes after the Patronus was sent, Madam Promfrey came dashing threw, what remained of the doorway. She paused in momentary shock once she saw the scene before her before jumping into action.

"Right someone go down to the ballroom and transfigure twenty-five beds, and whilst your at it send up the children to help transport these down there. The girl Molly's got is my priority as she's lost too much blood. Someone carry her down without magic as it could set off the time turner she has stuck in her hand. Severus get me a blood replenishing potion and enough pepper up draught for all twenty-five of them." With that she quickly turned on her heels and went to the Ballroom with Hestia Jones who began transfiguring beds, whilst she found various types of equipment to treat them from within her bag.

Whilst all this was happening the teens had been on the second floor landing for over twenty minutes, worrying over what was going on upstairs when out of nowhere Madam Promfrey had rushed passed them, only to return five minutes later with Hestia Jones in tow, rushing down the stairs. To say they were confused was an understatement which only increased, when Snape came rushing down the stairs muttering about 'Twenty-five children and blood replenishing potions'. What really confused them though was when Tonks came rushing down the stairs, telling them that they ' had to help remove the children to the ballroom'.

Rushing up the stairs after Tonks they almost collided with Mrs Weasley who was carrying a filthy child, that looked in a worse condition than a house elf, causing Hermione's eyes to well with tears. Carrying on up the stairs they passed both Sirius and Remus who were both carrying a child each. Entering the room Mad Eye's eye was still whizzing around in its socket, but he was no longer pointing his wand at the children as though they were going to attack at any minute. Members of the Order gently passed each teen a child telling them to take it down to the ballroom.

Later that evening, once all the children had been taken care of the Order was discussing what they could do to resolve the situation.

"… obviously from the future but there's no known way to travel forward in time" Minerva said frowning in frustration.

"That's true but until one of them regains consciousness, we don't even know when in the future they are from" Kingsley inputted.

" Cant be that far in the future one of the boys is a dead ringer for Harry, right down to the glasses." Sirius intoned.

"So saying Harry has kids young, we have a time scale of about ten to fifteen years" Dumbledore said joyfully with sparkling eyes, as though they had actually made any progress within the last three hours of the meeting.

Snape was about to say a sarcastic comment when he was yet again interrupted, but this time by a Childs voice screaming "Let me see my sister".

"Ah it seems that one of our young guests have awoken, shall we go see if they have any answers for us?" Dumbledore asked whilst rising to his feet an exiting the room.


	6. Chapter 5: Tantrums and answers

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 5: Tantrums and answers **

Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny had been helping Madam Promfrey to clean up the children, as she was back at Hogwarts, trying to save the youngest girl, when the first child awoke. The young boy who had sustained splinter damage, when Moody had blasted the door had been completely heeled. He had dark blonde hair and an immaculately pale complexion. When he had first awoke, neither of the three realised as they were tending to the other children.

He sat up, slowly rubbing his eyes with his hands, before, peering around the room. He was in a dark room, with many beds, in the bed next to him he could see Dexter Krum and Albus in the one after his. As he looked around he could see all the children, who were in the playroom apart from his sister. Where was she? He didn't know. On the far side of the room he could see three adults, cleaning up Michael, Dom and Rose. They looked familiar, but who were they? The youngest two looked a bit like his Auntie Minnie and his Auntie Gingin, but it couldn't be they were too young. As the other figure turned around he instantly recognised her, hopping off his bed, he padded across the floor to stand at her feet. Tugging on her apron, he peered up at her, his eyes brimming with tears, his lips quivering.

Feeling the tug on her apron, Mrs Weasley looked down at the small child that was on the verge of tears, stifling a gasp when she saw his eyes. Solid silver, iron like eyes stared up at her. Malfoy eyes! The eyes of the enemy, but he couldn't be an enemy he was just a boy, a boy who was about to cry, Malfoy's don't cry. Coming to the realisation that he was just a child, Mrs Weasley bent down and embraced the small boy in a humongous hug. Upon receiving the hug, the boys resolve broke and he broke into unbearable, heartbreaking sobs.

"There, there dear, your ok, don't worry we'll find a way to send you home, shush your ok sweetie" Mrs Weasley soothed him whilst rubbing his back.

"Na-na-nana M-mo-molly, w-w-w-where's A-aq-a-aquila? Scorpius stuttered, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Who dear?" Mrs Weasley asked absentminded, as she turned to clean the soot off the turquoise haired boy.

Scorpius looked up at Mrs Weasley in shock, at been asked who Aquila was, had she not known her for two years, babysat her and the rest of the children with nana Andy, whilst there parents worked? Why was nana Molly acting so strange, as though she didn't know Aquila, as though she didn't know him? Giving her a confused look, Scorpius found his voice, though it was barely above a whisper, " My sister Aquila, where is she?"

Looking down at the boy, Mrs Weasley didn't know what to say, was his sister the girl with Poppy, in which case she would have to explain that she was very ill, or was she in one of the other beds in the makeshift ward, had his sister even been transported back in time? Selecting her words carefully, Mrs Weasley knelt to the ground so that she was eye level with the boy.

"I'm not sure dear, why don't you tell me your name first and then we'll find your sister?"

"But nana, you know my name, its Scorpius." Scorpius replied, confusion evident in his voice.

" Well Scorpius you know me but I don't know you, see you and your friends had a little accident and now your all in the past, so I'll need you to help me ok, and then I will help you find your sister ok." She tried to tell him gently but by the way his eyes widened, his skin paled dramatically, if that was possible and then burst into tears, she new that she shouldn't have told him. She lent in to try to try and comfort him, but he jumped back out of her reach, his arms outstretched to prevent her from touching him.

Hermione and Ginny had been watching the scene progress and when it became clear, that Scorpius wouldn't let Mrs Weasley close to him, Hermione stepped forward kneeling in front of Mrs Weasley, who had retreated backwards in an attempt to sooth the child.

"Scorpius is it?" Hermione asked in a soothing voice, when he nodded Hermione continued, "My names Hermione and I'm fifteen, How old are you? Slowly he held up his hand, showing all his tiny fingers and his little thumb. Smiling a reassuring smile at him Hermione continued to talk to him. "Five, your such a big boy aren't you, do you think you could help me?"

"Y-yes" Scorpius whispered, quietly, it was barely audible.

Hermione held out her hand, still smiling reassuringly at Scorpius, who took it hesitantly, allowing Hermione to pull him across the room. Hermione picked up a clipboard and a pen, before taking Scorpius back to his bed and helping him onto it. She settled into a chair at the side of the bed before looking at Scorpius.

"Scorpius, can you tell me what happened before you woke up hear?" Hermione asked in a calm, soothing voice, looking at Scorpius expectantly."

Looking unsure Scorpius complied in a whisper, " L-Lilly, fell off Hugo's bed, waking us all up. It was Christmas morning so we were talking about presents. Aquila was missing so I looked for her, she had a necklace, like daddy's. Daddy told me to never touch his, said it dangerous so I called to her, t-to p-p-put I-it d-d-down, I-I-I-s-shocked her, s-she d-d-droped I-it, b-b-but s-s-she-e c-cut h-h-hand, b-blood a-and w-w-wind, t-then I-I-I w-woke h-hear." By the end of his story Scorpius was sobbing again, Hermione pulled him into her lap, holding him against her chest, rubbing calming circles against his back.

Once Scorpius eventually calmed down, Hermione continued her questions in the same soothing, trustworthy tone she had used before.

"Well done Scorpius, now can you help me name everyone sweetie?" when he nodded she continued. " Good boy, lets start with you, what's your last name?"

Quietly Scorpius told her "Malfoy", doing well to suppress the shock, of this sweet little child been the spawn of the devil, Hermione continued with her questioning, though her voice did rise a few octaves.

"Is your daddy called Draco?" She received another nod. "Do you know your mummy's name?" Another nod. "What is it?"

Scorpius looked as though he was in deep concentration before replying "Tori."

"Tori" Hermione replied, Scorpius shook his head, stayed quiet for a minute before telling Hermione his Mummy's name "Astoria."

"Scorpius, How olds your sister?" Hermione asked carefully as she was writing out basic ID bands containing each Childs name, age and parents names. Upon mention of his sister, Scorpius looked up at Hermione, trying to read her expression, unable to read it he decided to answer the question,

"Two, why?" Scorpius asked his tone almost accusingly. Without, thinking, Hermione replied " To write on her ID bracelet." At the mention of an ID Bracelet, Scorpius realised that Hermione had known where his sister had been all along and hadn't told him. He'd trusted her and she lied. His accusing glare increased by ten folds and if glares could kill, Hermione would have been six feet under.

"Where is my sister?" Scorpius almost growled out, in a deadly cold voice. Hermione could now see the Malfoy within him, she was frightened, magic crackled in the air around them.

"H-Hogwarts I-I-infirmary" Hermione stuttered, out under the glair she was receiving from the boy who had been so sweet not five minutes before.

"Take me to her." he demanded

"I-I-I can't, she's not well" Hermione said her voice turning stern, she was not going to let a five year old, boss her around.

"She's my sister, let me see her!" His voice was desperate

Gulping Hermione answered with a final "No".

Scorpius leapt from where he had been set back on the bed, causing Hermione's chair to topple over backwards. Straddling her hips he began hitting her as hard as he could, screaming at the top of his lungs "LET ME SEE MY SISTER, LET ME SEE MY SISTER" repeatedly. Mrs Weasley and Ginny rushed over pulling him off of Hermione whilst he carried on screaming, kicking and punching, trying to get them to release there hold on him.

Due to all of his screaming, the rest of the people within the house had come to in investigate, what was happening in the makeshift infirmary. At the entrance stood the Order members who had weren't off on missions; Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt , Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and Alastor Moody. Also at the door stood Kreatcher the house elf and the remaining teens; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Twins Fred and George Weasley. Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione who was getting off the floor, with a nasty gash on the side of her head whilst Bill and Arthur rushed forward to restrain the boy who had just escaped the hold of Molly and Ginny. Mrs Weasley rushed to Hermione heeling her head with her wand. Scorpius was still screaming but was finding it hard to struggle with his arms held tightly behind his back and his legs been held together.

"Severus fetch a calming and sleeping draught and administer them to him before he causes himself or anyone else more injuries." Dumbledore demanded in an authoritative tone. With a swift nod Snape left the room, his black robes bellowing behind him, returning minutes later with the two requested potions at hand. Scorpius but up a fight, refusing to open his mouth, but in the end Snape managed to administer the potion, receiving some nasty bites in the process.

Once Scorpius was unconscious and tucked up in his bed, Hermione asked the question that was on everyone minds, "What do we do when he wakes up?" Dumbledore merely chuckled before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 6: The future reactions

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 6: The future reactions**

_Before I start I would just like to thank everybody that are following my story, it means a lot, as do the reviews, so thank you everybody and I will try to follow your suggestions._

* * *

Back in the year 2010 many hung-over couples awoke suddenly, to a terrifying BOOM! War reflexes kicking in, everyone drew there wands, preparing to fight if they had to.

Out on the various landings of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, people were gathering, in the hopes of finding the cause of the sound. Everyone was talking, causing a quiet hum in the air when a loud, high pitched scream broke the relative silence within the house.

Ginny Potter went straight to the playroom, on the second floor landing. When she arrived, she was met by a sight of destruction. Blood and glass lay on the floor, the furniture was smashed and the light flickered aerially over the smoke filled room. The children were gone. Ginny let out a bloodcurdling scream, falling to her knees, sobbing to the tune of her broken heart.

Following the sound of the heartbroken scream, about fifty people cramed onto the second floor landing, those who could see into the room gave horrified gasps. Harry potter pushed through the crowd, tears rolling down his pale face, intent on getting to his broken wife. Dropping to his knees and pulling her to his chest, his and every other heart in the house broke more at her hollowed whisper of " There gone, the children gone!"

As parents, relatives and friends alike, cried and screamed in outrage, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt took charge. Turning to the crowd he spoke, "I want everyone who is not a parent or member of the Order of the Phoenix to go home right now and to tell know one of the children's disappearances." upon receiving protests he bellowed "NOW" at the top of lungs, leaving no room for protest. People apperated left and right leaving the parents and the remaining Order members who hadn't died in the war on the second floor landing of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Lets go down to the dining room, I think we might be a while. Poppy go get calming drought and hangover potions, I need people who can actually think ,if we are ever going to find the children", Kingsley said, his voice showing his age. Poppy nodded and dashed off in order to floo over to the Hogwarts infirmary and get the needed potions.

Once poppy arrived back and the potions were administered to everyone within the room, Kingsley began delivering orders.

"Harry, Ron, as head and deputy head aurors, I want you to sweep the room for any clues on what happened to the children. Bill check the wards, around the house, Hermione check the wards around the room, I want to know if either of the wards went down and a list of everyone that entered both the house and the room since six pm yesterday. Molly cook breakfast for everyone and the rest of you stay hear, we can't do anything else until we have that information." Everyone nodded and went about there designated jobs.

Fifteen minutes everyone was sat around the table eating breakfast when Harry and Ron entered looking grim. "We know what's happened" they said together their voices lifeless. At the expecting looks they received from the thirty-two people in front of them, Harry held up a golden chain a cracked glass object hanging loosely off of it. Hermione gasped, hands over her mouth and whispered quietly, even though everybody could hear…

"Its all my fault!".


	8. Chapter 7:Internal nightmare

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 7: Internal nightmare **

_Hello everybody, first of all I would like to apologise for not uploading over the past couple of days as I had my school prom and naturally was very busy. Secondly JoeSax asked, wouldn't everyone remember (in 2010) after all they witnessed it 15 years ago. So my answer to that question is that no they wont as I plan to obliviate the people of the past once the children are returned to their own time. Thirdly, I'm sorry sakura240 but some people might blame Hermione._

_This is probably my shortest chapter and I know that I was asked to make my chapters longer but I just couldn't, I love this chapter._

* * *

"Its all my fault!".

Silence followed Hermione's statement before an uproar sounded. Everyone shouted various statements, blending together, forming a deathly hiss in the cold, shallow air. Hermione broke down in tears, sobbing heartbrokenly, knowing she was to blame. She shut down, imagining what the children were facing. In her head she saw Sirius's deranged ancestors torturing the children, cackling at their petrified screams. Hermione rocked back and forth, no longer hearing the pleading voices of her friends and family, asking what she meant, trying to calm her down, instead she was trapped inside her mind, her imagination running wild, paralysing her from the world around her!

Ronald Weasley looked at his wife, terrified at what he saw, before him was the bravest woman he new, broken and trapped within her mind. When he and Harry had shown everyone the time turner, they never imagined that it would provoke this sort of reaction from their best friend. After Hermione had declared that it was all her fault she had shuck violently, repeating the words over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards continuously until she stopped, stareing blankly, silently, into the nothingness, unaware of the world around her.

They tried to snap her out of it in many ways, they shouted at her, they shaked her, Katelyn, Charlie's heavily pregnant, hormonal wife slapped her and still she showed no reaction. She was dead to the world. Poppy checked her over, diagnosing her as having an internal nightmare, meaning she was locked away in her subconscious, her mind playing out her worst nightmares. The only way she could be brought out of it would be if she fought her subconscious and won…


	9. Chapter 8: The awakenings and howling

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 8: The awakenings and howling **

_This is my longest chapter yet, I hope you like._

* * *

Whilst Hermione continued to battle the inner demons of her mind, the rest of the children that were trapped in the past, gradually awoke.

The first to awake after Scorpius was a young girl with tanned, freckled skin and long, dark mahogany hair. Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour with golden flecks within them. She awoke in the middle of the night, letting out a terrified scream at the darkness that surrounded her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

At the sound of the scream the six weasley's currently staying at the house as well as Harry, Hermione and Sirius, rushed to see what on earth was going on now. Upon arriving in the makeshift infirmary and turning on the lights, they were greeted by the site of the small girl curled up on one of the beds, quivering in fright. When the lights were turned on the girl almost instantly relaxed, looking up and around the room, her eyes settling on the nine uncertain people in the doorway. Her eyes scanned across each and every face before finally settling on the twins and widening considerably.

"Daddy whys there two of you?"

Her voice was pure innocence, confusion evident in it before she scanned across the faces again, stopping at Sirius, scrunching up her face, concentrating on where she had seen his face before. Finally she mumbled something unintelligible before her face lit with realisation.

"Where in the past aren't we?"

This time her voice was sure, full of wisdom which surpassed her young age. Wordlessly Mrs Weasley nodded, cautiously stepping closer to the girl, uncertain to what her reaction would be, after the reaction Scorpius had had mere hours ago. Whatever she had being excepting it wasn't what happened next.

The girl who looked to be the poster child of innocence, smirked almost evilly before screaming "wicked" and running across the room, right passed Mrs Weasley, stopping short in front of the twins and smiling up at them with adoration.

"Hiya Daddy" she said, looking up at both of them with an expecting look, only to receive two looks of matching confusion in return. Looking down at the girl and then at one another, the twins started to question the small girl.

"Which one of" Fred started

" Us is your" George continued

"Daddy?" They finished together.

The girl looked completely baffled at this question and her face once again screwed up in concentration as she examined each of the twins respectfully.

" I don't know" She said disappointedly.

"What do" George started

"You mean" Fred continued

"You don't know" they finished together looking down expectantly at what could be either their future daughter or niece.

"Well…" The girl contemplated what to say for a while before deciding to tell them the truth. "Daddy only has one ear and said that he had a twin once, like me but that he went bye-bye in the final battle, so that we could all live happy, free, safe life's. Iv seen daddies twin in portraits, he helps us to plan pranks and is my favourite uncle." the girl said happily, unaware of the sadness, she had caused to the adults and teens within the room. All nine of them were thinking the same thing 'one of the twins wont make it out of the war'.

Fred the less emotional of the twins, knelt down in front of the girl and asked a question everyone in the room was dreading as it confirmed the name of the twin that wouldn't make it out alive.

"What's your daddy called?" he said it as light hearted and carefree as he could but there was a noticeable strain in his voice, knowing that either he or his twin died in the war.

"George" she whispered the name quietly, aware of the suffocating tension that had filled the room. At the sound of his name, George dropped to the floor pulling his twin close, muttering inaudible sentences whilst tears poured down his face. Everyone else had silent tears cascading down their faces at knowing Fred's fate apart from Fred himself. As selfish as it was he was glad to know that he died, he knew he wouldn't be able to live without George. He soothed George down, sending reassuring feelings down their twin bond, before turning to the others.

"Oi don't cry over my death until I'm dead, ok?" Fred asked the others, silently motioning towards the girl in front of him, who looked as though she was going to cry herself due to everyone else crying. Everyone nodded, drying their eyes but occasionally a tear still fell or a sniffle sounded.

Turning back to his niece, Fred continued to ask questions as everyone else, especially George were as yet unable to talk after the news of his death.

"So Princess, what's your name?"

" Roxanne Weasley but I like to be called Roxy"

" I like that, it's a name fit for a princess." At that Roxy giggled but once she calmed down, Fred continued questioning her.

"How old are you?""Six"

"So old, Whos your mum?"

"Angelina Johnson-Weasley " Fred smiled at knowing that his twin eventually married the girl of his dreams and George finally snapped out of his depression, and looked closely at his daughter.

" So im your dad eh?" he asked unsure of what to say to his future daughter. She nodded her head vigorously and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly as he slowly rapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

Just as they were about to pull apart, there was a russle of fabric and a small voice muttered "Wheres my glasses?" Twisting out of her fathers hold, Roxy ran across the room to where a young boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes sat, his hands spread wide,searching for his glasses that sat atop of the table next to him. Plucking the glasses off of the table, Roxy passed them to him wordlessly. Putting them on his face, he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings before addressing Roxy.

* * *

"Roxy where are we?" his voice was unsure and timid.

"Erm I'm not sure where we are but I do know that we are in the past." Roxy said as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"What-How?" He spluttered, eyes widening and doing another take of the room.

"Yep past,look at how young our parents are" she gested towards the teens, his eyes following and widening further as ahe continued "As to how, I think it was something to do with the necklace that Aquila dropped." He nodded in agreement, before turning to the adults and smiling weakly at them. Hermione pushed Harry towards the boy who looked as though he was his clone without the scar.

Unsure of how to act in a situation like this, Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it messier before cutting straight to the point.

"I'm your dad?" Harry asked, even though it was unnecessary due to the resemblence between the two of them. The boy nodded. Harry looked relived, weight was lifted from his shoulders, he survives this war, he wont die like he'd always thought, he was going to survive and have a family that he could love. A Cheshire cat grin broke out on his face as he stared down at the miniture virsion of himself. The boy visabley jumped back, unnerved by the way his young father was looking at him, like the catthat ate the canery.

"Oi Harry mate ,take it down a notch your scaring your fucture offspring, stareing him down like that." ron reproached sounding awfully like a combination of the twins and Hermione. Stepping back slightly and smiling sincerily at the boy, Harry decided to question the boy.

"So why don't you tell us your name, age and who your mum is? Harry asked barely consoling his excitement at finding out the information. The boy nodded, runing his had nervously through his hair, in the same way his father had done moments before. He looked uncertainly at Roxy who nodded encouragingly then opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a bang as a sandy brown haired boy roled off of a bed.

* * *

At the sound of the bang about twelve of the children sat up straight whilst the others apart from Scorpius who was still under the sleeping draught, opened their eyes, groggily peering around before pushing themselves up too. They all looked uncertain as to their whereabouts and the sandy haired boy climed back onto the bed, seemingly ok. With all of the comotion the youngest two started crying really loudly, obviously distressed. Mrs Weasley moved towards them, to attempt to calm them down but was prevented from doing so by the turquoise haired boy who's hair was now scarlet, his eyes amber.

"Don't go any closer to them. Vicky, Dom calm them down." His voice came out as a growl and two blonde girls with sapphire eyes, rushed to where two chubby toddlers were, to calm them down. Mrs Weasley stepped back in fright. Carefully backing up to the door away from the protective child.

"Teddy what are you doing that's Grandmum" screamed a young girl with pin straight auburn hair, who looked barely older than the two children who were screaming but now sat calmly on each of the blondes knees. The girl attempted to run towards Mrs Weasley but was grabbed around the middle by the boy, who was apparently called Teddy.

"Dex" he growled gesturing to the girl in his hands, his eyes never leaving the adults and teens. A tall, tanned, foreign looking boy with coal black hair and eyes, grabbed the girl from Teddy dragging her towards where Scorpius still laid, the rest of the children gathered around his still sleeping body. The only children not gathered around Scorpius were Roxy and the yet to be named son of Harry who stood next to Harry.

His amber eyes scanned them, finally stopping on the kids next to Harry.

"Al, Rox over her now" he commanded, growling animal like as the full moon shone through a small window, bathing him in its light. Both kids rushed over to the others at the command, knowing not to get on his bad side on the full moon. Sirius's, Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's eyes widened considerably, placing the information together. The boy was at least part wolf and it was a full moon. Drawing his wand inconspicuously, Sirius attempted to stun the boy, but with his heightened senses, Teddy easily dodged it. Feeling threatened, Teddy easily, wandlessly disarmed all nine of them, his knowledge from been taught from a young age, his bookwormness, werewolf powers and his need to protect himself and the others, binding together in order to make him unstoppable. His hair crackled and his eyes glowed. The adults and teens alike were shocked at the power that the child held.

"Vicky is everyone alright and here?" Teddy asked half turning, towards the children but keeping the adults within his sights. The eldest of the blonde girls looked around counting the children and checking each and everyone of them, before turning back to Teddy, her expression worried.

"Ted, Aquila's missing and Scorp wont wake up."

Turning back to the adults Teddy looked as though he was ready to attack, putting all of the adults on edge. WHERE IS AQUILA AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SCORPIUS?" Teddy roared, howling towards the end of it, making it clear that he was part wolf and extremely dangerous...


	10. Chapter 9: A Childs heartache

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

_Before we begin this chapter I would like to tell you all how sorry I am for not updating. I was away for a few days and my little brother has been really ill so I have been helping to look after him. I will try to update on a more regular basis. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Childs heartache **

Cautiously Ginny stepped forward, hands held up in surrender her body trembling in fear. Mentally scolding herself for even attempting to calm the wolf-boy, Ginny began to talk her voice a horse whisper but soothing none the less.

"There, there sweetie, why don't you calm down and then we can explain to you what has happened… yeah?" Although still obviously on his guard, Teddy visibly relaxed and allowed Ginny to move closer, to the silent protests of the eight people by the door. Maybe it was the similarities between there ages or he sensed that she was of no threat to him and the others, but Teddy knew from the depths of his soul, he trusted this girl and would believe anything that she said unconditionally.

Ginny stopped about a foot in front of Teddy, hands still held in front of her as she began to explain what had happened.

"Teddy is it?" At Teddy's nod gunny continued " I'm Ginny and from what we know you and your friends have somehow been transported back in time."

"What do you mean we have been transported back in time?" Teddy asked an incredulous look upon his angry face.

"Well we herd a bang and found you and your friends in a smoke filled room upstairs. Aquila was holding a broken time turner, do you know what one of them is?" Teddy nodded again, he remembered his favourite story that his Uncle Harry told him, of how he and Auntie Mione saved Buckbeak and Sirius Black by going back in time.

" Good well a time turner is only supposed to go back a couple of hours but when it broke you were sent back years." Teddy and the other children who could understand the conversation paled dramatically, shock plastered across their faces. Stumbling backwards Teddy landed ungracefully on the bed behind him his features turning natural from the shock of the unexpected news.

Sirius gasped in shock, there before him was a sandy haired, blue eyed clone of his best friend Remus Lupin when he was younger. His best friend who swore he would never reproduce or be in any form of relationship due to his dangerous fury side.

The older of the two blondes stepped forward, timidly asking the question that was in most of their minds "How many years have we been transported back?"

Seeing that it was safe to move Mrs Weasley stepped forward, answering the question as she did so "We don't know dear, What year did you come from?"

Teddy spoke again his voice noticeably more pleasant as he did, his guard almost completely down. " The year 2010" Silence fell for a second before Hermione gasped out " fifteen years".

Teddy turned green, a cold sweat spread across his body as his breath came out in gasps. The older blond girl rushed over to him, standing in front of him she wrapped her arms around him as his body began to shake, emitting a broken sob.

"Shush Teddy its ok, let it all out." The blonde soothed as she rubbed his back in comforting circles. A miniature version of Ginny toddled up to them, wrapping her little arms around his knee, peering up at him with her startling, innocent, emerald eyes.

"What's wrong Teddy? You can finally meet your parents." she said happily, confused to why her god brother was so upset.

Understanding the boys sudden change in personality and unable to look at the despair within his eyes, the adults looked away from the scene unable to block out the sound of his gut wrenching sobs…


	11. Chapter 10: Group introductions part one

**The Second Generation Time Mishap introduction **

_First of all I would like to answer a review before I continue with the story. _

_TL wifey1 wrote, No! It finished! I might die! DX loved btw and update update update! How come Teddy's so mean? And lily's eyes aren't green are they? Not sure. Loved it though. And less about Hermione and more about the kids, please._

_Question 1:Teddy is been mean due to his heightened emotions as it is the full moon. He is naturally protective so he lashes out as he believes that the kids could be in danger. He is basically emotionally imbalanced at the moment and a bit bipolar but its all because of the moon. Once the full moon goes down he will still feel angry, sad, confused etc… but they will be on a calmer level meaning he will be nice and normal._

_Question 2: I believe that J.K Rowling said that Lilly's eyes were brown like Ginny's but for this story I want her to have Harry's eyes as I think it will look sweet and have plans for her been the replica of her late grandmother and namesake._

_Question 3: I can't really do less of Hermione nor of the adults of the future. I know that the story is about the second generation going into the past but I have to include a side story so that the children can eventually get back to the future. There wont be that many chapters of the future but I will have to include one once in a while for the story line to work. There will be loads more chapters of the children than of the adults though.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Group introductions part one**

Once Teddy had calmed down, Sirius sent off his protronus to get Dumbledore as he was still fearful of Teddy and believed that Dumbledore would know what to do with all of the children. Dumbledore arrived shortly after the protronus was sent along with McGonagall, Snape, Poppy, Tonks, Kingsley and Bill, all of whom looked extremely tiered and unkempt in various articles of sleepwear.

After a quick discussion with the adults Dumbledore addressed the children, in an overly joyous manor.

"Welcome children of the future to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, in the year 1995. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore but you can just call me Dumbledore. You all must be starved so if you follow us through to the dining room, Molly here (he gestured to Mrs Weasley) will prepare food for us all, that we can eat whilst getting to know one another." He smiled behind his long beard, his eye twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

A young bushy red headed girl with deep blue eyes stepped Forward, looking suspiciously up at Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed.

" Why the bloody hell would we follow you through to the dining room when you are yet to tell us why Scorpius wont wake up or where Aquila is? What have you done to my best friend and his sister?"

Turning a blind eye to her language Dumbledore answered as well as he could " Scorpius is currently under a sleeping draught as he woke up earlier and became distressed when we wouldn't allow him to see Aquila. Aquila is currently in the hospital wing at Hogwarts as she sustained some life threatening injures, during the transportation. Don't worry about either of them, Aquila will be better within the next couple of days and we will bring her here, at which point we will wake up Scorpius. Lets go have some food pip pip."

Once everybody had eaten a large variety of food and the table was cleared, it was decided that the children would introduce themselves from oldest to youngest, stating their name, age, who their parents are as well as any other information they wished to say about themselves.

* * *

Teddy stood up awkwardly, not wanting to go first, feeling insecure on what to say. Should he say that his parents are dead. What if they asked questions about his home life, should he tell the truth. Victorie who was sat next to him gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he began to speak, his voice, quiet and gentle.

"Hello My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Some people gasped at the name but did not expand on it so Teddy continued "I am Ten years old, my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." At this Tonks eyes widened dramatically and she flushed crimson, stareing at the boy who claimed to be her son.

Just as Teddy was about to speak again Tonks snapped out of her trance, leaping across the table, engulfing him in a hug to rival Mrs Weasley whilst squalling "I have a son at the top of her lungs." Sirius who had seen Teddy cry earlier, pulled his cousin off of his stiff, overwhelmed frame and led her back to her seat whilst urging Teddy to continue talking.

Teddy smiled a relived, thankful smile before continuing. "My best friend is Victorie Weasley, My Godfather is Harry Potter. When we play quidditch I play chaser. I want to be an Auror like my mum, Harry and Uncle Ron." Ron spat out his pumpkin juice at this, Harry smiled brightly as he eventually succeeded in his dreams and Tonks lit up with pride because her son wanted to fallow in her footsteps.

"I'm a metamorphmagus like my mum but also have heightened senses and emotions around the time of the full moon, due to me been half werewolf. I have never transformed but I usually take the wolfsbane potion as it prevents me going mental like I did when I woke up." His Hair flashed many colours before settling back on the bright turquoise it had been, ever since he had left the makeshift infirmary. "I think that's all so I'll pass you over to Vicky now."

* * *

As Teddy sat down the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was still holding his hand stood up, straightening out the dress she was wearing before beginning to talk. "My name is Victorie Weasley."

"But your not a redhead" Ron interrupted in astonishment.

"In our time there are loads of Weasley's that don't have the traditional Weasley red hair" Victorie continued glaring at him.

"Anyhow I am nine years old, almost ten. I have a brother and a sister. I live in Cornwall. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour-Weasley. At Fleur's name the twins (Fred and George) Wolf whistled and Bill grinned happily, he eventually convinced his girlfriend to marry him. My favourite colour is turquoise."

Her eyes flashed to the turquoise haired boy sitting next to her, the woman around the table smiled knowingly at her and Bill looked unsure as to what to do about his future daughters obvious infatuation with her best friend, who's hand she had yet to let go of.

She continued oblivious to the looks that she was receiving from the adults around the table " When I am older I would like to work at the Ministry with my Aunt Hermione, helping magical creatures to gain rights."

* * *

Mrs Weasley was muttering happily about grandbabies as Victorie sat down and the foreign looking, dark haired and eyed boy stood up.

"My name is Dexter Krum"

Ron muttered "Pumpkin head" as Hermione hit him, motioning with her hand for Dexter to continue.

" Like Vic, I am nine. I play seeker like my dad. I want to be a healer. My parents are Victor Krum and Romilda Vane-Krum."

He sat down quickly, nodding at the other blonde haired girl who had startling violet eyes. She stood up slowly looking extremely embarrassed.

* * *

"I am Dominique Weasley, Victorie's sister. I am eight years old and want to work at Gringotts with my parents. My favourite colour is meadow green and my pet Pygmy Puff is the same colour."

" What's a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny asked curiously, having never heard of such a creature before.

Dominique seemed to think for a while on what to say, before looking hopelessly at her sister for help as she was unable to describe what it was exactly.

" There small little fluff balls that Uncle Fred and George invented ages ago. They have large eyes and little feet and can come in any colour imaginable. They are really loveable and love to be cuddled." Victorie said motioning for her sister to continue talking.

" Right so that's what a Pygmy Puff is, mines called Crystal."

Unsure of what else to say and looking highly embarrassed still, Dominique sat down awkwardly in her seat, steering off into space.

* * *

Next stood two Identical little girls who had curly red hair and light brown eyes, covered in identical little rectangular glasses. The only noticeable difference between them was that one of them had a pink jumper on whilst the other had a purple jumper on.

The one in pink began to speak first.

"Hiya I'm Molly" she said smiling,

only to be interrupted by her twin, "No I'm Molly, your Lucy silly."

"O right, I might be Lucy, not sure really." the one in pink continued whilst her twin nodded her head vigorously before speaking again

"We might have been switched at birth."

"Don't know why" said the one in pink. "We look nothing alike."

They both let out long suffering sighs, the adults looked on in amusement at the twins, Fred and George grinned wickedly at the idea of more trouble making twins in the family.

Looking up and grinning at their audience, both girls continued talking but this time together.

"Where twins and were both seven."

"Like there going to be a different age" muttered Ginny, receiving a reproachful look from the twin girls.

Pointing at her sister the one in the purple jumper continued. "She likes reading"

"And she likes reading" continued the one in pink.

"I like Pink" said the one in pink

"And I like purple" said the one in purple.

Together they both shouted "AND WE BOTH LOVE PRANKING".

This received different reactions from the adults, most of them groaned at the idea of future pranksters with the noticeable exception of Sirius, Fred and George, who were all smirking happily.

"Finally" they said together " our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

At the sound of Percy's name there were sounds of outrage and shock around the table, Mrs Weasley asked weakly,

"Percy, he comes back?" The twins nodded, sitting down, not liking the way some of their uncles were looking at them.

* * *

Next to stand up was a young boy with sandy brown hair and brown doe eyes. He was quiet short and stood timidly as he began to speak in a slight Scottish accent.

"Hello my name is Thomas, I am seven. My daddy is called Oliver Wood and My mummy is called Katie Bell-Wood. My daddy is the Keeper for Puddlemere United and My mummy is a healer at St. Mungo's. I have a kitten called Patch and Mummy said that I'm not allowed to eat nuts because I'm allergic and they make me sick."

He sat down quietly, looking slightly fearful as some of the women awed at how cute he was.

"Pay up Greg" said George, holding out his hand expectantly.

Fred reluctantly handed over 5 Galleons to his twin who pocketed them quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Mrs Weasley, her arms folded, foot tapping impatiently.

"Well you see" Fred began

"We had a bet going" George continued in tone that suggested he was talking to a small child and not his middle aged mother.

"On If Oliver and Katie" Fred continued in a bored tone.

"Would get together" George finished.

"I won" Fred stated simply.

Mrs Weasley looked ready to blow but they were reminded of the task at hand by the sound of a quiet cough from the child who was next to speak…


	12. Chapter 11:Group introductions part two

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

_I am so sorry for not updating recently, my laptop broke and I've had so much work from Sixth form. I will try and update more regularly._

_Previously on The Second Generation Time Mishap…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Mrs Weasley, her arms folded, foot tapping impatiently.

"Well you see" Fred began

"We had a bet going" George continued in tone that suggested he was talking to a small child and not his middle aged mother.

"On If Oliver and Katie" Fred continued in a bored tone.

"Would get together" George finished.

"I won" Fred stated simply.

Mrs Weasley looked ready to blow but they were reminded of the task at hand by the sound of a quiet cough from the child who was next to speak…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Group introductions part two**

A young girl with chocolate skin, almond shaped hazel eyes and an uncontrollable affro stepped forward next a cheeky grin upon her still chubby face.

"Hiya I'm Leah, Leah Jordan, the only daughter of Lee and Alicia Spinnet-Jordan and the oldest member of The Troublesome sextuplets. She said confidently.

"The what?" Asked Ron looking utterly perplexed.

"How can that be if you're their only child" Asked Hermione looking thoroughly confused.

Most of the past occupants looked to be in a similar state of confusion.

Taking a long suffering sigh as though to say it was obvious Leah began her long winded explanation.

"One day six years ago there was a Weasley Feast at The Burrow, everything was fine until Aunt Ginny went into Labour."

"Wha-"Ron began but was stopped by a glare from Leah.

"Everyone rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries waiting for the Birth of one James Sirius Potter when six hours later a bat flew at Aunt Angelina. The sudden fright caused her waters to break and so she was placed in a bed Next to Aunt Ginny's and the family was left to await the birth of Fred and Roxanne Wesley on top of little James Potter. The stress of two family Members been in labor and depressed of been fat Aunt Fleur decided to join her Sister in-laws inside the birthing room leaving the family awaiting the birth of Louis Weasley as well. Little did they know that little Hannah Longbottom had taken a tumble on the stairs causing her to go into the premature labor of Frank Longbottom the second or that my mother was already at the hospital getting her birth induced. Twelve hours after all the drama had started I was born. Five minutes after I was born Frank was born closely followed by Louis who was born two minutes later. Fred and Roxanne were born seconds apart only a minute after Louis and finally ten minutes after my birth James was born."

Every member of the past looked shocked at Leah's explanation but wouldn't dare interrupt what was obviously a very well-rehearsed story in fear of receiving a death glare like the one which Ron received for interrupting.

"As we grew up we were always around each other as are parents are related or close friend and we stay with Grandma Molly and Andy during the day whilst are parents are working. We've always been best friends and love cause mischief and mayhem." At this the Twins and remaining marauders smirked.

"One day Uncle Harry said we were like Sextuplets which are apparently like twins but instead of their been two theirs six. Uncle George said we were more like The Troublesome Sextuplets and so since that day we have been The Troublesome Sextuplets and we solemnly swear that we are up to no good." At the reference to the marauders map all those who knew about it smirked at the next generation of pranksters whilst the Hogwarts professors internally groaned at the idea of another group of pranksters coming to Hogwarts.

"Why don't the rest of the Troublesome Sextuplets quickly introduce themselves and tell us who their parent are plus anything else they wish since Miss Jordan has introduced them so well." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling merrily at the idea of more troublemakers.

Leah stepped back into the line of future kids and a short tubby boy with mousy brown hair stumbled out of the line.

* * *

"I'm Frank, and my Parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. I want to be an Auror when I grow up like my dad used to be before he became the Hogwarts Herbology professor."

"Neville became a Auror?" Harry asked shocked that his stumbling friend managed to overcome his fears to become a dark wizard catcher.

"Yes" answered Frank as he stepped back into line. The next to step out of the line was a slender boy with soft features dazzling Topaz eyes. His hair was so blonde it looked silver.

"I'm Vicky and Dom's brother Louis which means Bill an Fleur are my parents."

"I have another" asked Bill managing a week smile at his future son. Louis smiled back before stepping back amongst the group of time travellers looking shy. Two kids stepped forward next both had tanned skin and dark auburn hair. The only noticeable difference between them was that one was a boy and the other a girl.

* * *

"I'm Roxanna" said the Girl.

I'm Fred" said the Boy.

"Were twins" they stated together.

"Our Parents are" started the girl.

"George Weasley and" said the boy

"Angelina Johnson-Weasley "Finished the Girl.

Together they smirked cheekily and stepped back into the line. The final member of the Troublesome Sextuplets stepped forward his uncontrollable messy black hair a dead giveaway of been a potter.

* * *

"I'm James Sirius Potter. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter. I am a descendent of both the Weasley twins and the marauders." Here he smirked superiorly.

"How?" Asked the twins together.

"How what?" Asked James Smirking wider.

"How are you related to the marauders?" Asked the Twins together.

"My Granddad Potter was Prongs and his two best friends were Padfoot and Moony." He said waiting for it to sink in. It didn't take too long before Fred and George had thrown them self's onto the floor at Sirius's and Remus's feet, hailing the creators of the marauders map and the people responsible for their troublemaking success.


	13. Chapter 12: Group introductions part 3

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 12: Group introductions part three**

After half an hour of praising from the twins and a promise from Sirius and Remus that they would show them some memories of the marauders at Hogwarts, Fred and George finally agreed to get off of the floor and to allow the introductions to continue.

The Next to step out of the line was a petite girl with long cascading dark blonde hair and wide innocent indigo eyes. She was holding a teddy in one hand and a small patched blanket in the other. She looked around nervously, unsure of what had actually happened and missing her daddy. When it became clear that she wasn't going to talk first, Tonk's who was closest to her knelt down in front of her and smiled warmly , changing her hair to the same colour of the girls eyes, causing her eyes to widen slightly and for a small smile to appear on her face.

"I'm Tonk's, what's your name?" Tonk's asked quietly so not to startle her.

"Alice" She whispered barely audibly

"That's a pretty name. Are you named after anyone Alice?" Tonk's asked still in a soft voice.

"My nana." She said her voce gaining confidence.

"Is Neville your daddy?" Tonk's asked, his mum been the only Alice she'd heard of and knowing he had named Frank after his father.

Alice nodded slowly her lip quivering.

"Hey don't cry sweetie, when we've finished the introductions we'll go get your daddy and bring him here."

"R-r-really?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Of Course, his grandmother is a member of the Order and knows where headquarters are Dumbledore will write your Daddy a note so he can get in, won't you Dumbledore? Tonk's spoke soothingly before turning to direct Dumbledore.

"O of course Dear, I will fetch him myself" Dumbledore agreed before feeling small arms wrap around his thighs. Looking down he saw little Alice hugging his thighs, staring up at him with a beaming smile. Seeing she had is attention she thanked him, her smile never leaving her face.

"Thank-You Dumbly-Dore."

Then she shuffled back to the line smiling shyly and snuggling into Dexter who was sat on a two seater couch which had been conjured earlier. Within seconds she was fast asleep, dreaming of seeing her daddy later in the day. Most of the women commented on how cute she was as Tonk's asked Frank how old she was to which he replied with a simple five before the next child decided to introduce themselves.

* * *

"Scorpius is the next oldest but since he's still asleep I'll introduce him" said the young girl who had screamed at them earlier for doing something to Scorpius and Aquila.

"His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Here she glared at everyone in the room, Dearing them to comment on his ancestry. No one did knowing that she had the Weasley temper, though some made faces at the sound of the name.

"He is Five years old and his parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. He has a two year old sister named Aquila who is currently in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and his mum is Pregnant with twins. His favourite colour is red."

Here someone snorted at the irony of the Malfoy's heir favouring such a Gryffindor colour. She continued as though she hadn't been interrupted though her voice increased in volume just a bit.

"When where older he said was going to get married." She said smiling slightly at the idea of marrying the Platinum blonde.

Most of the Weasley males shuddered at the idea of one of their own marrying the enemy whilst the girls found it cute that she wanted to marry her best friend."

"What's your name?" Molly asked to confirm whether or not she was a Weasley before the irate males blew their tops.

"Rose Weasley, nana." She answered smiling sweetly up at her.

The males groaned at this wondering which one of them had a daughter who wanted to marry a Malfoy. Not sensing the distress that most of the males were in, rose continued excitedly.

"I love going to his mansion and we always play hide and seek and I hide in the Library and he never finds me so I get to read all the books."

Love to read books molly thought looking from the little girl who was still talking to Hermione who she imagined would look just the same if at the age of five she had red hair and freckles. Then she looked at Ron who had the exact same eyes as the girl in front of her. Deciding to take caution out of the wind and confirm her suspicions she interrupted the girl as she took a breath.

"Your Ron and Hermione's aren't you?" Molly asked knowingly.

She nodded as Hermione squealed throwing herself at the little girl.

"I've always wanted a daughter." she said whilst hugging rose and then dragged her over to Ron who was currently in a state of shock.

* * *

It was unbelievable he got Hermione; he'd known she was the one since she had taken the blame for the troll incident but he'd always assumed that she preferred Harry the chosen one Potter. But she had chosen him, lanky, poor Ronald Weasley with tons of freckles and hair that clashed with everything. They had at least one beautiful child who unfortunately wanted to marry a Malfoy but it was probably just a faze and if not then he could deal with it.

Snapping out of his shock he spun around and grabbed hold of Hermione. Cupping her face in one hand and placing the other on her waist he lent down and kissed her passionately. Momentarily shocked Hermione froze before slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as passionately her fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

After what seemed like forever but was really only a few minutes they pulled apart panting heavily, megawatt smiles in their faces.

"I Love you." Ron whispered as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"I Love you too" She replied, chewing her lip nervously as he took her tiny hand his larger one.

Still holding her hand, he knelt down and hugged Rose telling her that he'd always wanted a daughter too.

Smiling at the family's interaction Molly decided that they should take a break as it was nearing dinner time and rushed off to the kitchen in order to prepare the meal.


	14. Chapter 13: Group introductions part 4

_Sorry for not updating, I'm trying to revise for Eight exams but decided to take a break and update a short chapter. I hope you like it_

* * *

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 12: Group introductions part four**

* * *

Once everyone had eaten the introductions continued, starting with a little boy who was undoubtedly Harry's. A Clone in every sense of the word the boy had the same untameable Jet black hair with penetrating emerald eyes, surrounded by circular slightly lopsided glasses.

"I'm Al Potter" he said, a slight stammer in his voice.

"Tell them your real name Al" James said as he stepped back out of the line to stand next to his younger brother.

"But it's awful" Al Complained a slight whine in his voice.

"It's not that bad Al besides Uncle Harry said you're named after the smartest and the bravest men he's ever known." Rose put in sending her favourite cousin a comforting smile.

"It can't be that bad of a name, my parents named me Nymphadora after all. I'm sure Harry and Ginny didn't give you a worse name than mine." Said Tonk's as Harry and Ginny blushed at the reminder of their future relationship.

"AlbusSeverusPotter" He muttered really fast making people blink, surely they hadn't heard it right he couldn't possibly be called, could he?

"What did you say?" Ginny asked unsurely an iron clad hold on the edge of the table in front of her.

He gulped under the scrutinizing looks, some looked hopeful that he hadn't said what he said that they had simply misheard him. He wasn't stupid he knew that most of the people in the room hated one of his namesakes and James just had to cause trouble didn't he telling him to say his real name.

Seeing that Al in deep thought James decided to confirm everyone's suspicions of what he was called. "His name is Albus Severus Potter!" His announcement was met by stunned silence until …

"What the bloody Hell were you thinking, naming him after that greasy git? Ron demanded of Harry and Ginny whist pointing at Snape.

"RONALD WEASLY HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO DISRESPECTFULLY TOWARDS A PROFESSOR, APOLOGISE AT ONCE!" Mrs Weasley screamed whilst Harry and Ginny stuttered out something about it not happening yet and that they must have lost their minds with age.

Whilst everyone was fretting over the child been named after him Snape was thinking what it signified. For potter to name one of his brats after him he must have learned to trust him and the only way he would trust him would be if he had learnt about his feelings for Lilly. The only way Snape would ever revile his memories to potter would be if he was dying, meaning he was dead in the future.

"SILENCE" Victorie screamed over the noise of the people from the past. The room fell silent instantly, all eyes upon her.

"Good now listen up, Albus is named after two of the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever known one of which is the smartest man any of you will ever know the other the bravest. Severus Snape is the bravest man there has ever been and one day you will all know why but until then let us continue with the introductions Albus is 5 like Rose and you know his parents so let's move onto Lav shall we. Victorie said glaring at everyone to make sure they listened.


	15. Chapter 14: Group introductions part 5

_Hi guys I could give you a hundred reasons for not updating recently but it all fall down to been rubbish at managing time. I hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 14: Group introductions part five**

* * *

"I'll introduce the rest" Teddy said as he stepped forward due to a few of the younger time travellers looking severely confused as to why everyone was introducing themselves as well as to why the house appeared to be so dark and gloomy compared to what it had been like before they had gone to sleep in the nursery.

Kneeling down next to a coloured girl with long cascading dark ringlets spiralling down her back, her eyes a warmed chocolate colour, Teddy began the younger children's introductions.

"This is Lavender Thomas she's four and is the daughter of Dean Thomas and Padma Patil-Thomas. She's the Artist of the group"

"So she has Dean's talent" Ginny said mentioning her secret boyfriend of two months."

"Ye…" Teddy began to say before been rudely cut up by Ron.

"How the ruddy hell would you know that?" he asked Knowing that Dean was very secretive about the drawings he created in his spare time, only occasionally sharing them with his friends but not often enough that his baby sister would know of his talent.

"For goodness sakes have you seen the Gryffindor banners he's made, he's amazing" Ginny said quickly forming an excuse which wouldn't result with her having to reveal her secret. Even though both she and Dean eventually marry different people, her brothers didn't need to know about their relationship. Ron huffed at been outwitted by his sister yet again and motioned for Teddy to continue.

"So anyway yes she has Dean's talent mixed with Padma's brain meaning she's a force to be reckoned with. Would you like to tell them anything about yourself Lav?" looking the girl in the eye. Lavender shucks her head and huddled into his side scared of all the eyes upon her.

"It's ok Lav" teddy said giving her a hug before moving on to the next of the youngsters. The next to be introduced was yet another pair of twins. The twins were short and looked to be around three, both wearing identical bright purple jumpers that surprisingly looked good with their equally identical fluffy blonde hair.

"These are our youngest twins so far Loran and Lysander Scamander there three." Teddy said motioning to the identical boys who wore identical quirky grins on their identical pale faces.

"Scamander unusual name, defiantly not muggle does anyone know any Scamander's?" Hermione asked curiously having recognised all of the previous surnames.

"If I'm not mistaken the only Scamander of your generation happens to be a seventh year halfblood Ravenclaw by the name of Rolf." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded deep in thought as Teddy continued.

"Your right in saying that Professor, Rolf married Luna Lovegood and they had these troublesome two" He said gesturing to the boys.

"Who's Luna Lovegood?" asked Harry at Fred and George Asked "Are they pranksters?"

"Luna's Ginny's friend but The Trio meet her this year and become close to her. The twins aren't pranksters but they are constantly getting themselves into unintentional situations that they can't get out of meaning their always in trouble." Teddy answered as the twins in questioned smiled sheepishly. The girls in the room cooed at how adorable they looked. After the girls had finished Teddy turned to the twins to see if they wanted to talk, which neither of them wanted so Teddy moved on to a little boy who was unmistakably Ron's.

The boy in question was tall and lanky for his age, been at least a head taller than the Scamander twins, with crystal blue eyes and freckles dusting his pale face. The only noticeable difference from the child and Ron at this age was the colour of his hair. Instead of bright orange hair the boy had the exact same shade of brunette hair as Hermione.

"This is Hugo Weasley." Said Teddy as Hermione gasped quietly unheard by anyone else, having always wanted to name her child that after her favourite author. "He's three just like the twins and is probably one of the quietest toddlers on the planet, happy so long as he has a book and food. I bet you know who his parents are." Teddy said smirking slightly as he saw Rose Still been cuddled by Ron. Hermione rushed forwards grabbing Hugo in a massive hug and carried him back to Rose and Ron. Hugo oblivious to Hermione been younger recognised her embrace and snuggled down in her arms muttering "Mummy" with a content smile as his eyes fluttered closed.

Leaving the small family in the corner Teddy continued the introductions. "Lill would you like to introduce yourself" Teddy said stopping next to what could have been Ginny's clone at that age had her eyes been chocolate rather than the exact shade of Emerald green as Harry's.

"Ok" she chirped smilling a dimpled smile, "my names Lilly Luna Potter, I three, I like animals, best colour yellow, my best friends Hu, my daddy harry, mummy Ginny, me be an a-Teddy how you say it? She said all this very quickly hardly pausing for any breaths.

"Say what?" Teddy Asked smiling down at his favourite cousin.

"Daddy's Job." She replied in a duh tone of voice.

"Auror" Teddy said Smiling as Lilly vigorously nodded her head.

"I be a A-a-Auror" she declared proudly sticking her chin out a little bit, much to the amusement of everybody.

When it became apparent Teddy did the final introductions. "Lastly we have the two year olds who are currently asleep or in the hospital wing." He said. "The oldest is Lizzy Longbottom who Victorie is holding. Everyone looked at Victorie who was holding a small girl with Neville's chubby cheeks. She was dressed in Pink with two little pigtails in her shoulder length blonde hair. "Her Parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. Aquila Malfoy is the next, daughter of Draco and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy but since she's in the hospital wing we'll move onto the current youngest, Michael Finnigan who Dom is holding. Everyone looked at Dominique who was holding a small slightly tanned boy with sandy hair who was sucking his thumb in sleep. He is the only child of Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil-Finnigan." Teddy finished with a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed "Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair, the women began to move the children beck to the temporary ward until better accommodation could be made.


	16. Chapter 15: Hermione's Turmoil

_I am so sorry for not updating recently but exam season started and I had eight different ones to do. I'm also off on an expedition to Ecuador in July with school so I'm in the process of getting my American Visa, Vaccinations and equipment etc. Due to these things my story seems to have faded into the background of my life. I've now finished school until the tenth so I'm hoping to get at least one chapter a day uploaded until then. I want to thank all you readers who have reviewed or private massaged me in my absence for sticking by me :)_

_Today's going to be a rather short chapter about the adults and Hermione's condition, I know allot of you want me to focus on the children but their parents are going to play a key part in their return to their time so I have to include the odd chapter on their progress. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

**The Second Generation Time Mishap**

**Chapter 15: Hermione's Turmoil**

Whilst the introductions had been taking place in the past, Hermione had been trapped within her own mind, contemplating different scenarios her family were currently in. She observed horrifying events she had originally witnessed during the second wizarding war, only this time it was her children, her nieces, her nephews and her friends children facing the fate of those who had died in battle or else had survived it broken and wounded. She saw Fred taking the place of his namesake, crushed under a wall, Roxanne grieving at the loss of her twin, one of her ears missing just like her father. She saw Hagrid carrying the dead bodies of first James and then Albus as Voldermort cruelly proclaimed them as cowards who were killed escaping. Worst of all she saw her children, Rose, sweet little Rosie taking on her role as Bellatrix tortured her, hitting her with the cruciatus curse again and again, holding a knife to her delicate throat, blood dripping from where it touched her flesh. Then she saw her youngest, her little baby Hugo as Brains attacked him in the Department of Mysteries, his agonising screams blending in with that of the other children. She watched scene after scene as her worst memories played out, children taking on the roles of their parents or those they were similar too, never able to get close to them in order to help them or to ease their pain, forced to watch from a distance as they died in brutal ways, never knowing they were safe and it was all just a terrifying dream.

* * *

Whilst Hermione was trapped within her mind, Madam Pomfrey had discovered a spell which would allow one person to enter another's mind in order to persuade them to leave it. It had been decided that Ron would be the one to enter Hermione's mind as he was the one who was closest to her what with him been her soul mate and all. The spell was simple enough but had no reversal, once in her mind the only way Ron would wake up would be when Hermione did, meaning should she never come round Ron would be as good as dead because his soul would be trapped within Hermione's body.

In order to do the spell Ron had to lay on a bed next to his beloved as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand first over his heart and then over Hermione's in a complex pattern chanting the words _"coeant in unum corpus et animus, qui coeunt ad sanandum"_ over and over again until he felt his eyes drop, and the sensation of been lighter than air and free. He then raised out of his own body hovering in the air like a transparent ghost before slowly sinking down into the body of his lover…

* * *

**Note**

coeant in unum corpus et animus, qui coeunt ad sanandum means mind and soul unite in one body to heal ones mate in Latin.

As I haven't updated recently can you review me what you think of the story, if your still reading the story and any ideas you want to be included within the story. Although I know where I'm going with the story I'm open to suggestions. :)


End file.
